


Give Me the Green Light

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Light BDSM, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Research, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: "Connotation is weird. 'I'm sorry daddy, I've been naughty' is very different than 'Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.'""Aaaand you're done with the internet for tonight.""Wha...wait! Draco! It's just a saying.""If you ever ask me to call you Father, I want a divorce. Now get off the computer and come to bed...daddy."





	Give Me the Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide between fluffy, smutty, or comedic for this one so I attempted all three when writing this description of how Harry and Draco's relationship started. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> POVs switch

“POTTER!”

Harry barely had time to slam his laptop shut before Draco caught him mid-research. “What is it this time Malfoy?” He tried to keep his tone as even as he could, but it still came out high-pitched and slightly breathless.

Draco paused in his tirade about some trivial paperwork error and peered closely at Harry. “You alright Potter? You seem a bit peaky. Have you been dosed again? WEASLEY!”

“Whatchu want Malfoy?”

Harry scowled. “Nothing Ron! Malfoy’s just being a git.” Ron appeared in his office door and narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure? You do look a bit red.”

“I’m fine!”

Ron threw his hands up defensively, placating Harry. “Alright alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist. Just making sure you two don’t kill each other. It’s not often Malfoy yells my name.”

“Now that’s something you will only dream about Weaslebee.” Draco winked at Ron who promptly gagged.

“Sorry Malfoy, I’m taken. Besides, pale and pointy isn’t my type. Harry on the other hand…”

Harry leapt from his seat and shoved Ron, who stumbled out the door. “Thank you Ron! You can leave now! See you at supper. Bye!” He shot a glare at his laughing no-longer-best-friend and slammed the door behind him. He turned around and immediately paled. Draco was sitting in his desk chair with the laptop open. Draco’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he read what was on the screen.

“What the fuck are you doing? Have you ever heard of invasion of privacy? How did you even get there so fast?”

“Magic.”

Harry scoffed. He stalked towards Draco and rounded the desk. He closed the laptop; taking it out of his hands and placing it behind him. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. “I can explain.”

“Is that so Auror Potter? Now I _am_ intrigued. Please explain to me why you were looking at kinky porn during work hours.” Draco had his feet up on the desk and was leaning back in Harry’s desk chair.

“It’s for a case.”

“Oh, and what kind of case requires someone to spank you and call them daddy?”

Harry shut his eyes and shuttered out the breath he’d been unknowingly holding. His shoulders relaxed and a smirk spread across his face. His eyes snapped open and zeroed in on Draco’s face. He pulled his wand and wordlessly locked the door, silenced the room, and sent a quick patronus.

Draco noticed Harry's pupils were blown wide and almost completely swallowed the bright green irises. He was startled into dropping his feet when Harry grabbed the chairs’ armrests and pulled. Harry sat himself down onto his desk and situated the chair between his legs, effectively trapping Draco with no escape. He looked up and a bolt of heat went through him at Harry self assured smirk.

Harry bent down and whispered into Draco’s ear; his deep voice vibrating against Draco’s skin and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. “Oh no, you misunderstand, pet. I’m not calling anyone anything. You are.”

Draco let out a whimper as Harry’s words and magic swirled around him, leaving him naked and breathless. Silk ropes danced beautifully in the air before wrapping around Draco’s body, effectively restraining him in the chair; spread eagle and waiting.

“Here are the rules: red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means keep going. Color?”

Draco wasn’t sure how to handle this Harry. It was something out of his favorite wet dream and yet, he could barely move or acknowledge what was going on. He jumped as well as he could when he felt a sharp smack on his leg.

“Color, pet. Now.”

Draco couldn't answer fast enough. “Green! It’s green, Harry.”

Harry’s tiny smile of indulgence did not put Draco at ease. “That is not my name right now.” Harry held up a finger to stall Draco when he opened his mouth to answer. “Since this is our first session I’ll give you a second chance to be my good boy. Now, what color?”

“Green...d-daddy.”

“Very good, pet.” Harry descended upon him like a vulture, devouring every inch of him until he had his fill. Harry swallowed his dick whole and deep throated him so thoroughly he thought he was going to pass out, tears leaking from his eyes.

Thank Merlin for silencing spells because Draco could not contain his pleas, “YELLOW! Fuck! Daddy, please!”

Harry let go of his lengthy cock with an obscene pop that made Draco groan. His voice was hoarse from the repeated spearing of his throat. “What’s wrong pet? You can answer.”

“I was going to come and I didn’t want to yet.”

Harry chuckled and conjured something Draco couldn’t see. “Good boy. I’ll have to reward you for that. I was too overeager and completely forgot about your ring.”

Draco perked up. “Ring?” His voice was tight, but rough from all the moaning and shouting.

Harry smiled sweet and soppy, cupping Draco’s cheek. “Not that kind, love, but maybe eventually, if everything works out.”

Draco turned his head and kissed Harry’s palm. “I’d like that.” Harry kissed his forehead in reply. Draco jumped at the feel of something warm and slick encircle his penis. He looked down to see a cock ring and he knew the sweet moment was over.

He looked up into Harry’s questioning eyes and gave his reply. “Green, daddy.” A mischievous smile broke over Harry’s face and he ducked down to tongue at Draco’s shaft. A throaty moan escaped Draco as he was swallowed once again.

Harry worked him into a frenzy with every plunge into the back of his throat. Suddenly, he pulled off Draco’s cock and released the ropes holding him down. Harry gripped his thighs and pulled his arse to the end of the chair. He let out a sigh before diving in to eat Draco out, lapping at his arsehole and stretching the rim with his fingers.

They eventually moved over to the couch to try out different positions. Now Harry was dick in hand and preparing to penetrate Draco when he stopped. “Color, Draco?”

“Green. Oh fuck. Green!” Harry began pushing in right as Draco spoke.

“You’re so fucking tight, pet. Uhhhh.” He bottomed out inside Draco and stopped to catch his breath before he exploded.

“Please don’t stop, daddy. Fuck me hard.”

Harry pulled out slowly just to slam back in. Draco screamed then sobbed out Harry’s name.

Sated and sweaty, they discussed the true reason for Harry’s research: a case. He needed someone to go undercover with him at a kink club. They filed the new partner paperwork the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> House: Rowandark  
> Board Position: Secret Passage! back to 3  
> Class: CHARMS - Fluff  
> Prompt, Rolled 12, Prompt L:  
> Fic: Harry or Draco discovers the other's search history. Pick either 1) Not established relationship/not together -OR- 2) Established Relationship  
> Word Count: Max 1111


End file.
